Nest
The Nest is a Necromorph found exclusively in Zero-G conditions. [http://www.gametrailers.com/video/gc-10-dead-space-2/702950 GameTrailers: GC 10: Space Walk Demo (Stream)] __TOC__ Description The Nest is formed from a female host and at least one other body fused back to back, with three fleshy, bulbous "arms" having sprouted from the shoulders of the bodies; the lower sections of its constituent bodies are fused into a mass of flesh which serves to anchor the Nest to a surface, making it a sessile Necromorph similar to the Guardian. Also similar to Guardians, Nests appear to serve an "area denial" function, albeit adapted to act as sentinels in large, open areas without gravity. A third feature shared with the Guardian is that, to kill a Nest, its "arms" must be destroyed, with the rest of its form being invulnerable to damage. When there is no threat around, or in the presence of gravity, Nests retract their bodies inside their lower sections, protecting it from harm. If an intruder enters into range, the Nest immediately emerges from its lower section and begins thrashing around, releasing swarms of small, red-glowing Necromorphs from its arms; these Necromorphs then proceed to home in on the target, detonating upon contact. After releasing a swarm, the Nest will temporarily enter a refractory period before thrashing its arms once more, the "pause" between swarms lasts approximately five seconds. Nests lack any sort of close-range attacks, instead simply retreating back inside their lower sections when a threat comes too close (about one to two meters), rendering it invulnerable to damage once more; once the threat moves far enough away again, however, the Nest will reemerge and continue its assault. Additionally, if an active Nest is placed under a significant gravitational force (i.e. activating the gravity of the area it's located in), the Nest will immediately retract into itself and remain inactive until zero-gravity conditions are resumed. Tactics * The Detonator can destroy all three pustules with one shot on Normal difficulty, even if its damage hasn't been upgraded at all. * A fully upgraded Javelin Gun can also kill a Nest in two shots on Zealot difficulty; one in the neck, and one alternate fire. If you shot a bolt in the hole of its cocoon before the Nest comes out of it, and use the alternate fire, you may kill it without any harm to Isaac. *Likewise, the Force Gun's alt-fire after several upgrades can burst all the pustules in one decently aimed shot. * The secondary fire of the Flamethrower will normally kill a Nest in a single shot. Similar to Brutes, the fire will immediately spread on all the yellow weak points, bringing it down in seconds. * The secondary fire of the Line gun is capable of killing a Nest in one shot, without upgrades, and on any difficultly setting. Attach the mine directly to the Nest for best results. * In the Processing Plant you can use an unattached Rocket Thruster as a missile to one-hit kill the Nest. * Unlike the Guardian, getting close to a Nest is not fatal. In fact, it closes up and does not attack until you move away. If possible, you can use this to avoid a confrontation (unless you want a valuable Semiconductor). * If you can kill one of the nest's projectiles and TK it's tail, it can be used to destroy the pods on the Nest, although stasis is recommended for this tactic, it can greatly conserve ammo if you have a need to. Trivia * Whenever killed in Dead Space 2, the Nest will drop a valuable Semiconductor, usually Ruby. *You can use the tails of the homing projectiles the nest shoots at you as Kinesis objects, although there usually isn't anything to shoot them at. * The Nest always grows on the Corruption or within a larger necromorph such as The Nexus. * In the Final Zero-G area in Dead Space 2, if one reactivates the Gravity, the Nest will simply flop over, implying that their large body structure is very weak, meaning it can't survive without Zero-G environment * A Nest's head is significantly larger than Isaac's, considering the fact that he is wearing a helmet. It is unknown how or why the Nest's head grew to such a size, although it may have to do with the fact that Nests are always created and inhabit areas devoid of gravity (Zero-G). * The Nest is one of the few Necromorphs to have most of their hair, the other being the female Tripod. * In Dead Space 3, when swallowed by the Nexus, Isaac and Carver are attacked by three Nests in its digestive tract. This is found odd due to the fact that Necromorphs are composed out of dead tissue and having no need for organs. However, the Nests may be used as a secondary line of defense to kill anyone that has been eaten by the Nexus but not killed yet. * About ~1 Nest (Per area) can be encountered in Dead Space 3's space missions- For a port engine and to get to the Terra Nova. They are incredibly annoying, easily killing new players who know nothing about them, but when killed drop a Spare Parts Pack. One of them is located near a Parts Chest, which must be killed to access the valuable parts. * The Nest appears to have three breasts, most clearly seen in the concept art. * Strangly, the Nests seen in Dead Space 3 aren't mummified, unlike all the other Necromorphs encountered in the game. * The Nest's projectiles appear to be mutated nervous systems comprised of brains and spines. Gallery Nest2_DS2.jpg|Nest concept art. The_Nest.png|The Nest's evident female traits. Beat3 screen2 preview.jpg|Isaac encounters a Nest. Deadspace2NecroNestprojectiles.jpg|The Nest's projectiles. Dead_Space_2_Nest_necro_02.jpg|Isaac fights with a Nest. Nest DS2.jpg File:Dead_Space_3_The_Nexus.jpg|Nests within the Nexus. Nest Concept Art.png Appearances * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 3 Death Scene The Nest lacks a proper death scene, although Isaac's body will be dismembered if he is killed by its projectiles. Sources de:Nest es:Nest Nest Category:Villains